


Goths and Emos Do Flock Together

by jakerina534



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emo, Femslash, Goth - Freeform, Multi, Slash, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakerina534/pseuds/jakerina534
Summary: Derek comes across a stranger and asks Stiles to go outside and investigate. Stilinski comes across a young guy who resembles a goth, but isn't one. Taken aback by the stranger's kindness and joyfulness, Stiles and Scott later become close friends. Eventually, things become more serious.





	1. 1

"Stiles, wake up." - Derek says, tapping me on the shoulder. I turn around and notice that he seems quite confused. I'm amazed, for this is not a common feeling for him. Even the indescribable amount of white face paint and dark makeup can't conceal his contemplations. Frankly, I start getting worried myself. I ask my friend what concerns him so much.   
"Come outside. Then you'll see what I mean." - Hale replies. His alarmed expression makes me want to go outside even more than ever. We are supposed to have a gathering. It'll happen in a few hours, so the presence of posers and conformists is not acceptable.  
I go to the backyard, looking for whom or what troubles Derek so much. But I can't see anything but bare trees, the dry ground, covered by a mosaic of leaves of various colors and the pearly white sky. It's not sunny outside, which makes me happy, for I never had a thing for the heat and it's blindingly bright light.  
However, something tells me that I need to go further and I listen to my intuition. I end up being amazed by what I see. A handsome young man is standing in front of me. Judging by his questioning stare, he's lost and he doesn't know where to go to. The young man has beautiful brown eyes(however, they're hard to notice behind his long black fringe, that covers at least half of his face). His dark skin seems copper-shaded in daylight. I'm amazed by his similarity to the people of our subculture and his differences from us. Same as Goths, it's obvious that this boy adores black, skulls and crosses. But we wouldn't be caught dead in supertight or baggy clothes. The young man's baggy band t-shirt only emphasizes his fragility, same as black skinny jeans and black Chuck Taylors. I can barely see his arms, for they are covered up by a countless amount of spiked bracelets and wristbands. I used to see lots of rock musicians, acting like wannabe alternatives for the sake of their financial benefit, looking like this. Is he a poser or a "bat"(Goth newbie)? When I notice the logo of My Chemical Romance on his t-shirt, I'm in complete disarray.   
I slowly come closer to the guy, cautiously watching his every move, as if he's a venomous snake. The boy instantly greets me, smiling, and stretches out his hand for me to shake it. Scott(that's the name of my new acquaintance) tells a brief story about himself, making me think of newbie students introducing themselves to the entire class. The guy giggles like a kid on Christmas Eve's night and I have no clue about what is going on. What subculture is he from? Why does he act like that? From my point of view, the guy seems a little naive and immature. However, I must look like a dull businessman from his point of view.  
"My name is Stiles." - I say, shaking Scott's hand in response, breaking the awkward silence.  
"What is this place? Can you give me a tour around the house? Are you the only one who lives here or is there someone else, besides you?" - the boy mutters, as I notice a bright glow in his dark eyes while he is talking.  
I was afraid he'd ask that question. My friends wouldn't like him, for Scott acts like something in the middle between a poser and a newbie Goth. Then, I just obey my urge to say something sarcastic and inappropriately cynical. So, I tell him: "If you wanna be our next sacrifice, in you go." The boy BREAKS INTO LOUD LAUGHTER! Usually, people feel very awkward when they hear my jokes, though they're just a fusion of cynicism, sarcasm and mock-ups of common misconceptions about us.  
"You look like Jack Skellington." - Scott says.  
Great. Children's overrated horror movie references. My friends WILL kill me if I bring him with me. I rub my head, not knowing what to do next. Perhaps, he thinks so because I have buzzed brown hair, dark skeleton-like makeup and enormous brown eyes. As time progresses, I realize that the boy will get on my nerves if I say no to his request.  
"Follow me." - I order, knowing that Derek would see him.  
We are standing in front of the doorstep, but it's not Derek opening the door for us, it's Lydia. The young woman stares at her red-and-black photoshoot worthy manicure and, fixing her flawless ginger hairdo, she looks at me and breaks into a monologue, intentionally ignoring the new guy: "*sigh* Stiles, we are perfectly aware of your spontaneous actions. But you are troubling trouble by taking this boy to our place. I've seen posers that could make way better goths than your "sidekick". If Derek rips your head off, don't come crying to me. Well, gotta go. I need to choose a dress for today's gathering."   
Lydia leaves. I remind Scott about what just happened, but he doesn't seem to care. Does this guy really think that he'd be able to make friends with people like us? She already hates him, though she didn't have the common decency to even say "hi" to him. Derek's gonna kill me, no doubt about it. But I choose not to kick Scott out.  
"Who's she?" - my new friend asks. I take a deep breath, wondering how to tell the truth in a nicer way.  
"Her name is Lydia Martin. She's respected by many. We can't expect to be friends with her, for she likes only one person: herself and nobody else." - I reply.  
Scott looks me in the eye and admits that he thinks she's jealous. I'm amazed by what I hear, but I let the boy elaborate on his opinion. Scott tells me that Lydia's been acting childish all this time. But I invalidate this assumption, for I know that I'd never be able to be her boyfriend. I've liked her since the first day she stepped foot on Derek's old and burned house. If Ariel was a vampire princess, she'd have looked just like Lydia. But as opposed to the friendly and mischievous mermaid from the animated movie, her only sidekicks are her mirror, makeup objects, hair styling products, clothes and heels. After realizing that she'd never date me, I chose to give her a taste of her own medicine since then.  
My friend, however, is also kinda cute. There's something adorable in Scott's anxiety, shyness and merriness. Even the way he removes his bangs from his face looks like the eighth wonder of the world to me. But I'm once again reminded of his weirdness, as he requests: "I want you to make me a Goth for the gathering."


	2. 2

If I was drinking something at the moment, I'd have choked. I'm completely speechless and I feel like my jaw is about to drop. Barely believing what I just heard, I yell: "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Scott calmly repeats his request, like it doesn't matter much. The guy rightfully reminds me that one won't be welcome in this place with a getup and traits like his. I close my eyes, picturing the future argument between me and my friends. Even if they will fall for this, it will happen anyway. I ask McCall to quit monkeying around in return. The boy nods, feeling sorry about the dispute he would cause.  
Then, I come to the conclusion that I don't want to disappoint him. By the way, I feel like being around Scott as frequently as possible. It feels as if the more time I'd spend with him, the better things would be.  
The house belongs to Derek, for he's one of the only survivors of the fire that happened in there. That's why the building seems old and fragile. But due to the fact that we remodel it every year, it's quite stable.  
I take Scott into my room and take him to the mirror with tons of makeup objects and hair styling products(I "borrowed" the latter from Jackson, another Goth who lives with us). My room looks like that of any other young adult, but with a few differences: instead of piles of superhero movies, I have a collection of horror movies about the supernatural; instead of wannabe alternative musicans I have lots of CDs of darkwave and Gothic rock. A bronze chandelier shines a dim light on my room. The pictures that I have on my wall are both gloomy and mesmerizing at the same time. A scarlet red carpet seems to be the only bright spot in this room that smoothens the toughness of the black interior.  
I smoothen Scott's jet black hair, removing his fringe from his face. As I wipe off the dark makeup off the emo guy's face, I'm amazed by the beauty of his brown eyes, full of kindness and naivete in their gaze. "I'll ask for something in return as well. I want you to come to my place." - McCall firmly requests, while I apply eyeliner, making him look like a completely different person. Different from that awkward guy I came across recently. "We have the same size of clothes." - I say, as I give him a black suit, consisting of a white shirt, a black jacket, a red-and-black vest, dark pants and black loafers. Scott frowns a bit, discouraged by what he sees.   
A few minutes later, he has the said suit on. I can barely keep myself from making a dumb joke, so I say: "Death becomes you." The guy shyly smiles and it seems like he's blushing. He looks at me, "disarming" me with his naive expression. Not even the gloomy makeup could deprive him of the unusual features that begin to mesmerize me more and more with every second. I give Scott my hand and, to avoid any awkwardness, I say: "I hope that everything will be fine." McCall laughs, not suspecting that I'm kinda into him. And not just as a friend, but as something more than that.


	3. 3

We come out of my room and go into the hall. As I expected, there's a lot of people out there. For some reason, I hope that Derek won't see Scott again. But after I hear his enraged low voice, I realize that it was naive of me to assume that he wouldn't come across McCall.  
I turn around, hoping that I'm wrong. But when I see his confused and slightly outraged stare, I realize that the upcoming scandal is inevitable. "What is HE doing here?" - the man mutters, clenching his teeth and barely keeping his anger under control. From the looks of it, he'd be happy to punch me in the face. The moment I notice that Derek's hands are formed into fists, I start getting goosebumps. One shouldn't mess with people like Hale. As I watch him, I get the strong feeling that he's gonna kick my butt. Scott, however, is as merry as a child in a candy store. The guy sincerely believes that he can get Derek to like him. In an attempt to break the ice and come up with a more or less logical explanation, I run my fingers through Hale's spiky black hair and laugh a little. Alas, muttering comes out of my mouth instead of comprehensive speech and the moment my hand reaches Derek's head, he instantly grabs it, wanting to break it. "I don't understand why you started this dumb mess, but I'm not surprised. Stiles, don't even think for a second that you can screw with my mind without suffering the consequences!" - Hale growls, sending McCall an agressive glare. Scott fearlessly comes up to him and I try to get Derek to calm down. The boy tries to start a friendly conversation with him, but the man stays silent, getting angrier and angrier with every second. "Keep in mind, Miecyslaw, that I'm NOT going to train him. Fool around for as long as you wish, but don't you freaking dare drag ME into this, understand?!" - he says and leaves.  
I freaking hate it when he says my full name out loud and Derek is perfectly aware of it. That way, he wanted to emphasize his fury and barely kept himself from letting it out on McCall and me. Scott laughs for some godforsaken reason, but the moment I start to get mad at him, he says that I have beautiful eyes. The boy looks so innocent and defenseless. How can I be upset with him?  
I start feeling awkward, for I don't understand how to react. Is it a platonic compliment or is he trying to flirt with me? Scott's eyes are glowing and he smiles as he avoids my questioning stare.   
Suddenly, McCall hugs me and I'm in complete disarray. Confusion is showing in my stare, but he either doesn't notice it, or he explicitly ignores it. I try to say something, but it feels like I lost my voice. Not even the loud guitar riffs can distract us from this odd and intriguing moment. Scott caresses my head and shyly giggles and I'm on the verge of saying that I'm into him.  
But my friends start to go to their rooms and loud rock music isn't playing in the hall anymore. Some of them turn around, but then they leave, as if my attempts of flirting with McCall are quite predictable of me. Then, Lydia catches my eye, standing there without making a move, just like a statue. She puckers up her dark red lips and frowns like a baby, her eyes express countless negative emotions, making her look like a porcelain doll.   
Judging by all of that, Scott's right. Martin really is jealous, but I can't seem to get why.  
"See you tomorrow." - he says, tapping my shoulder. McCall leaves, leaving his cellphone number on a nearby table for me. Then, I remember about my side of the deal: I need to meet his friends.


	4. 4

Just like we agreed. Scott meets me in front of the entrance to Derek's house. He smiles, then takes my hand and takes me with him. "Let me go. Don't hurry, you can break my hand." - I say, as I follow him. McCall obeys my request and awkwardly smiles. Again. This time, the guy won't stop staring at me. I find it kinda flattering, but for some reason, I feel like I'm misinterpreting my friend's move.  
Finally, we're here. The guy took me to the park, where his friends already gathered, as he said. In spite of the huge amount of stores and supermarkets, "scattered" all over the streets near it, there's a very small amount of people. I immediately notice a group of young adults in black and multicolored clothes, and I can already tell that these folks are Scott's friends.  
A petite young woman with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes comes over to me and greets me. She has a bow and arrow on her back and I can hardly fight the desire to crack a dumb joke about Emos and archery. Just like everyone else, the girl has a fringe that covers half of her face and an undying love for colorful skeletons and black. The young woman's light blue tutu makes her look more like a child, than a girl in her twenties.  
Even though I'm different from her and her friends, she treats me like an old friend and instantly starts a conversation with me.  
"My name is Allison. You must be Stiles, right?" - the girl asks, pinching my cheek. I nod and then I hear the same thing that Scott said on the first day we met: "You look like Jack Skellington." I feel that I'll be annoyed by comparisons with children's horror movie references today. "Oh, it's the main character from The Nightmare Before Christmas." - Allison explains, noticing my puzzled gaze. I decide to look around and meet the rest of the alternatives from Scott's group of friends. I end up making new friends: Ethan, Danny, Theo and Liam. Later, I find out that the four guys have been together for ages. However, as it turns out, there's one more person in McCall's group. She joins the conversation, but for some reason, I barely listen to them. The young girl's laughter is quite contagious and the next thing I know, I start giggling as well. I can't help but stare at her. I find out that the stranger's name is Malia. The girl's beautiful golden brown hair goes down to her waist and I get mysterious vibes from the gaze of her brown eyes. The sun shines its tender light on Malia's tan skin. I really want to get to know her, but then I hear Allison say: "Scotty, sweetheart, please, calm down." I turn around and I can already tell that he's very upset. Is he jealous? I come closer to my friend and ask him about his mood. He smiles and instantly brushes off my suspicions, just like I expected. I need to know the truth, but no matter how many times I'd try to confront him about it, Scott would reply: "It's alright, Stiles. Don't beat yourself up." Allison gets a portative DVD player out of her bag and turns on the movie she mentioned earlier. Though I start liking it more and more, I also can't stop thinking about Malia. Her loud, charming laughter and the lively glow of her brown eyes seem to have an unusual effect on me. I must admit that if things won't work out between Scott and me, I'm already considering going out with her as a plan B. Malia is baffled by my odd conduct and she asks: "Stiles, what the hell is going on." I act like nothing happened and sit next to Scott. The movie comes to an end, but something tells me that I'll be able to have a proper conversation with one of them very soon.


	5. 5

We sit together, forming a circle. Scott's friends are still piercing me with their "examining" stares, as if I'm some sort of a rare butterfly. I am staring at Malia. I sit next to her and try to talk to her, but all that comes out of my mouth is incomprehensive muttering. Holding back her obvious outrage, she turns away from me and whispers something into Allison's ear.  
Argent stands up and says that Tate offered her to play "Dare" with all of us. For now, this game doesn't seem to go further than dumb stuff like "drink up an entire bottle of soda without breaks" and making faces, which has everyone roaring with laughter. Suddenly, Scott's buds start watching us, as if they're expecting us to do something. I look at him and I try to show my confusion in vague ways. The guy shrugs his shoulders, obviously not getting my message. I come closer to him and I hear intrigued howling from the crowd.  
Malia sighs, pushes me and yells: "Dammit, you were told to kiss, so go ahead and freaking do it! Are you guys playing or not?" I nod and lean forward to McCall. Both of us feel very awkward, but then he captures me in a firm grip and kisses me as if his life depends on it. I sense a vague scent of pine coming from him and he turns out to be a very nice kisser. I freeze, looking like a total idiot. My embarassment gets stronger as I hear their laughter. But then, I find salvation in their cheers, but I don't understand why they are so proud.  
I pay attention to his reaction. McCall blushes and smiles shyly, just like a kid. We look away at the same time, but everyone figured out the reason. "Let's leave them alone in private." - Allison whispers. Scott's fellow Emos leave.  
The guy turns around and, slowly stretching out every word, asks: "Do.. You... Like... Me?" From the looks of it, he can't even picture that as something possible. Something that can actually be true. Frankly, I used to think so as well, before McCall kissed me. The guy looks into my eyes and the moment he sees my consenting nod, he embraces me and kisses me. The scent of his perfume drives me more and more insane with every minute. I take his Scott's hand and look into his brown eyes. The guy blushes and looks away again. Scott responds: "I like you, too."  
Allison and our mutual friends come back. She hugs us both and says that she's happy for us.  
"May I meet your friends?" - the girl asks.  
I laugh, as if I got caught stealing. Deep down, I'm freaking out at the thought that I'd have to turn them into poser Goths..


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies if I post unfinished parts of the fic. I get very tired lately.

On the next day I come to the same park where I first met Scott's friends. I can tell by the relieved looks on their faces that they've been waiting for me for ages.  
"Care to introduce me to someone?" - Allison asks, flirtatiously winking her eye. Damn, she's so naive. I can tell that my friends are not gonna like anyone from Scott's "pack", even though they do have some things in common with us. I try to figure out who would be happy about such acquaintances. Lydia, in spite of her angelic appearance, didn't accept anyone into her group but herself and her mirror and never would. Derek is what one would call "the lone wolf", although he sometimes does have our backs.  
Ignoring my fear, I lead Scott's friends inside his house. My new friends look around, feeling ill at ease, but in a good way. They seem excited. Scott runs up to me and hides behind my back, as if I can protect him from Derek's fury. Alas, I'm a little scared of Hale, too. Though Derek(or Sourwolf, as I used to call him) does cut me some slack, because we used to date. Shamefully, we were too different to be anything more than just good friends. Due to the fact that he's older than me and that there are still tender sentiments for me, Derek is quite patient with me. But Hale is not afraid to speak up if he's not cool with something. And the presence of Scott's fellow Emo friends is one of those things. A few moments later("speak of the devil" seems to be an appropriate thought) we come across Derek and Lydia, obviously pissed off about Emos inside the building. Lydia acts like it doesn't matter to her, for she's used to looking down to others. But then, her expression changes to something resembling romantic attraction. Which is weird, for I've only seen that kind of expression when she'd look at herself in the mirror. Martin's brown eyes glow like diamonds. I've been trying to get what is going on. But later, I figure it all out in a heartbeat. Allison is standing in front of her, making Lydia feel weak in the knees. Argent feels awkward and extremely nervous, but I can tell that she has the same kind of interest in Lydia as she has in her. "Come, let's leave those losers alone." - Lydia says, flipping her long red hair and taking Allison outside. Derek crosses his arms and stands before me. I feel trapped and a bit sick to my stomach. I guess that's what teens feel when they're about to get grounded. Hale is unable to say a word, but it's very obvious that he's upset. I come closer to him and ask what bothers him, though I'm perfectly aware of the problem. Derek takes a deep breath and breaks into a monologue, doing his best to stay calm: "Stiles, you're perfectly aware of the reasons why we chose this house. We have a valid point, living in a house that's hard to find and is too unattractive for anyone to come inside out of curiousity. We meet only those who deserve to be around us. Take Lydia, for example. Her narcissism has pushed her to the point where she doesn't consider anyone to be worthy of her time and attention. Please, try to understand that we don't need too much attention. Thanks to the death of the whole Goth "trend", we can finally live our lives without having to justify every mood and clarify all of the invalid and dumb beliefs and misconceptions. Besides, conformists don't see us for who we actually are, so we don't need any gossip." I get a grip on myself and my fears by coming up to him and asking: "Do you trust me?" Derek nods. By the confident glow in his green eyes, I can tell that he's not lying. "So, believe me, they're totally harmless. I'm sure they understand where we're coming from. They're supposed to know what it's like, though they have a different mentality. You know that I'm good at choosing friends." The man nods again, remembering how he disobeyed me by hanging out with Kate and putting his house and family in danger. Hale was very into her, but their love story didn't end well. The woman had him accused of murdering his own family(as it later turned out, she was the guilty one) and burned the house down to hide the evidence that would prove her guilt. Peter, Cora and Derek ended up being the only survivors. We couldn't get along with Peter, for he was supportive of the messed up part of alternative life(i.e. drugs, sacrificing animals), which is the reason why the normal ones end up looking bad. Thankfully, he left us. Cora was sent to England, so that she'd be safe from all the gossip and disputes. "Do what you like." - Hale scoffs and leaves. Scott's friends spread across the house, looking for other alternatives. Scott, however, stays. It looks like he wants to tell me something. McCall comes over to me and takes my hand. At the sight of my puzzled expression, he clumsily mutters something. "Are you asking me out?" - I ask. Scott nods and starts taking me somewhere. "It's a surprise." - he whispers.


	7. 7

"Can I open my eyes already or not?" - I ask, losing my patience. Scott sighs, slightly annoyed by my impatience, and asks me to wait. He seats me by the table(from what I hear) and I hear angsty screams and tough guitar riffs playing. Was he listening to one of his favorite bands? I must admit, I kinda like the lyrics. I hear him sit and then the singing stops.  
"Open up. It's all ready."  
Scott turns on a horror movie and before I start laughing, assuming that he'd turn on something as mild as TNBFC. But the howls and the first notes of the main song already start creeping me out. I guess I'll be proven wrong tonight. Before I know it, I constantly look away. The movie is proving to be very scary. The guy laughs, as if he saw it coming from the very beginning. I look at McCall and I feel captivated by his tender expression. I come closer to him and he doesn't mind. Scott puts his hand on my shoulder and then we kiss. The movie ends in the blink of an eye and we don't care about it anymore.  
"Is it just me or is there something you want to tell me?" - I ask, holding his hand.  
"What would I want to admit?" - Scott asks, and then he realizes what I mean. - "Well, you can say so.."  
The guy shyly looks away. I guess he has been waiting for his friends to leave us in private. McCall was looking for the right moment, but he doesn't have the guts to say it out loud at the moment. As I later see, his actions speak louder than words ever could. The guy anxiously looks at me, as if he's afraid I'd say I'm not into him.. To be honest, I feel just as awkward as he does. But I ought to get a grip on myself, otherwise he'll misinterpret my intentions and thoughts. I respond, stuttering: "I.. l-l-like y-y-you, t-t-to-o-oo. A l-l-lot." Then Scot looks at me in the eye and asks: "Are you ready to tell your friends about it?"  
My friends don't care about the gender of my love interests. But they would care about him NOT being a Goth. It'll be too odd and too hard to grasp. However, I get where my fellow Goths are coming from. My first reaction wasn't the most appropriate one when I saw Scott McCall for the first time, either. But he broke the ice between us, though it happened because we are into each other. Derek doesn't get it, nor does Lydia. Scott's friends seem to take it easy. They were mostly annoyed about us not being able to admit our feelings for each other. Though, it's kinda obvious that he'd talk about me 24/7. A conflict has been resolved. Though I always say what's on my mind, I don't like the thought of arguing with Derek again.  
"What's wrong, Stiles? Is it because of Derek?" - the guy asks, tapping my shoulder.  
Speaking of Derek Hale, I have a lot to tell about him. Though I fear that Scott may not like it, I ask him to sit in front of me. The boy must be prepared for what he's gonna hear.


	8. 8

The thing is that I used to date Derek Hale. Is it just me or is Scott my third forbidden fruit(with Lydia being the second)? Back to business.  
"I met him on our first gathering. A group of Goths was roleplaying an episode from a vampire movie. Judging by his annoyed face, he was not in it for such games. Derek thought that his time was worth more than childish games with plastic tusks and fake spikes and crosses. Hale never said it out loud, but it was obvious that he thought that the people playing were the living proof of Darwin's theory. The man didn't look friendly, on top of that, his angry expression was freaking me out. But I took a chance and sat next to him. "What are you doing here?" - he growled. I didn't know how to react to his unfriendliness. Back then, I didn't know that was always that grumpy and it wasn't my fault. Perhaps, what happened to the community of alternatives broke his trust. I guess he was afraid of admitting it to himself. Knowing that Hale would be outraged by my silence, I replied: "I'm new here. I came to the gathering, but as I can see, everyone's busy doing their own thing. Besides, I had already roleplayed Dracula with my old friends so many times, that I had lost count and I don't want to do it anymore. What's your name?" He understood that I'd never leave him alone, so he unwillingly replied: "I'm Derek Hale. You must be Stiles." I was supposed to be freaked out by him knowing my name back then, but I wasn't. I guess I was flattered to a certain extent. Then we started dating.  
Derek was actually a hopeless romantic, but since it would ruin his reputation as a "tough alpha male", he would always conceal that part of himself. By the way, he was good at keeping secrets. I'd even fall for it sometimes. He'd treat me like I was his younger brother.  
Though it would annoy me at times, I was aware that a feisty extrovert who had recently graduated high school(I was 20 when we were dating), so I'd never make half of the person he was. Sometimes I'd get mad, but Hale would instantly make me know my place. My self-assurance would get me in trouble a lot of times. We had our first date in the forest. We were mesmerized by the night sky, as we were enjoying the taste of pork ribs and cola. In order to make Derek confess his feelings for me, I started showing signs of affection. I sat closer to him and touched his hand accidentally-on-purpose. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but at the same time, Derek didn't mind. I realized that he wasn't good at taking a hint, so I asked him straight up: "Is it ok if we kiss?" Hale shrugged his shoulders, like "I'm cool with that, whatever." He liked it. Though he was too embarrassed to admit that he liked such a hyperactive dude like me, it was obvious that my feelings for him were mutual.  
There were some differences between us, but I naively hoped that we could fix them. Derek couldn't understand my optimistic nature, though he appreciated the fact that I didn't trust every single person I met. I found it hard to understand his pessimistic realism and his belief that people are sworn enemies to each other(unless proven otherwise). But I was grateful for Hale always being there for me and tried to do whatever it took him to understand me.  
Sadly, the differences between us eventually got too hard for us to handle and we decided to be friends instead. To make matters worse, Lydia joined our friend group. I've never been so charmed by anyone as I was by her. But the girl made me see that she didn't see anyone worthy of her attention, except for her mirror and herself. Since then, every time I'd look at Lydia, I know that we're not meant to be together and that used to hurt. And then I met you and things got better." - I told him, finally finding salvation in letting it all out.  
"Hey, chill. I'm not jealous. Yes, you dated him, so what? We're together. That's all that matters." - Scott says, hugging me.  
That seems like an easy thing to say for someone who must've forgotten how he was jealous when I was near Lydia. I still remember that mad look on his face. He'd tone it down when I'd look at him.  
"Come, they're waiting for us to attend the gathering. Allison just joined us." - McCall replies, taking me outside.


	9. 9

I notice Allison watching Lydia. The girl is staring at my fellow Goth with great interest and a certain degree of affection. I feel sorry for her, for Martin is out of her league. Still, I do nothing in order to stop her, though I see Argent sit next to the redhead. Then, I notice something special about Lydia's mood. She starts talking to the Emo girl. There's no apathy on her face whatsoever. Martin is talking to Argent with SINCERITY and FRIENDLINESS, as if they've known each other for ages. The brunette blushes, though it's hard to see through her thick bangs, so Lydia doesn't notice it. The redhead starts discussing fashion, makeup and other topics of that sort, so I just turn away and choose to mind my own business.  
I sit next to Scott and we start making plans for our second date. I know one alluring place that would instantly take his breath away. However, at the same time, I want to add a touch of mysteriousness to it all, so I avoid going into detail. Just as I expected, the guy's eyes are glowing. McCall embraces me and carresses my cheek. Unbelievable! He's one hell of a romantic.  
Maybe we were talking too loudly and she heard us, or maybe Lydia wanted to find someone to make fun of, but the redhead turns around and notes, scoffing: "Finally, you came to your senses! I thought that it would take you ages to do it! Now, do us a favor and keep quiet, Allison and I are talking right now." Then, she turns away and continues talking to Allison.  
Suddenly, Kira announces that two girls are required for a roleplay of an episode from Karmilla. My jaw drops. Scott fails to understand my amazement, so I explain: "They're gonna amp up their game so perfectly, that we're gonna look like just good friends in comparison to them."  
This novel is not only famous for being another vampire story, but also the lesbian subtext between the two main female characters. As I see Allison and Lydia stand up, I lose my mind completely. Are they just as into each other as Scott and I are?


	10. 10

Allison.

I was the one who started the gathering, for I really wanted to make things better between our friends. But I never thought that I'd take so much interest in one of Scott's friends.  
A redhaired girl sitting far away from the crowd catches my eye. It's easy to tell that it's not because she's shy. The Goth obviously is not in it for conversing with anyone. I turn around and see a darkhaired young man, who's also keeping his distance. I guess, this is what they have in common. While I know where the man is coming from with his false intovertism, I can't sense why the redhead doesn't want to talk to anyone or even come closer to the crowd. The girl starts playing with her curls and it feels like my heart just skipped a couple of beats afterwards. Stiles remorsefully looks at me, but that doesn't discourage me at all.  
I sit next to her and say "hi" to the Goth. It feels like I awakened her, for she instantly starts discussing nail polish colors and kinds of dresses with me. Lydia speaks of everyone in a very condescending way, but for some reason, I seem to be the exception. She also looks at Stilinski from time to time and it makes me feel unsettled.   
Kira offers everyone to roleplay an episode from Carmilla, not really knowing what would happen next. Lydia immediately asks me to do it with her without hesitation. The girl starts playing with my hair and tenderly looking into my eyes, removing the fringe from my eyes. I feel relaxed and a little awkward at the same time, unaware of what I'd do later. Martin, however, stays in character and gives me a predatory glance, making me lose my mind completely.   
By the end of the episode we kiss. Everyone thinks that we were just putting on a show, but Stiles and Scott stare at us, as if they saw it coming. I smile shyly and play with Lydia's curls, as if no one's watching. She's puzzled, but doesn't even try to hold me back. I guess she's more than just cool with it.  
It gets dark, so I ask: "Are we gonna see each other again?" Martin nods and offers me to meet at Derek's, for she has a surprise for me.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will write the rest later. I'm a bit tired.

Lydia.

I wake up, anxious about my date with Allison. I may come off as someone who is asocial due to one's own narcissism, but that's not the entire truth. Just like Derek, I'm afraid of revealing my soft side. And I'm just as reluctant to admit to myself that I have one. Allison, however, managed to see right through me and this made me let my guard down. I was staring at Stiles this whole evening, wanting to distract her from my woes. Though he's Scott's boyfriend now, Argent was still feeling very awkward. So I decided to switch to less controversial subjects. Before I know it, I care about what Allison thinks of me. It felt like nothing could put me on her level: neither my appearance, nor my soul. After making my final decision regarding my outfit, I can't help but stare at the sky. It's deep blue color is getting darker and darker, slowly changing into a dark amethyst shade. The scarlet red sun is setting and the moon is about to rise. Does Allison like me? Will I be able to talk to her? Hoping to combat all of my fears, I act like I'm completely indifferent and I go outside, taking a deep breath. Allison. After waking up, I instantly start feeling awkward. How could I possibly assume that Lydia and I would never see each other again? Thanks to Scott and Stiles, our friend groups get together pretty frequently. The roleplay helped us defeat our shyness. At least that's what it did in my case. No one cared, for they all assumed that we were just playing our parts. But that was a thing for the first few moments. As time progressed, we actually started feeling something unusual for each other, but we didn't know how to handle it. Certainly, Scott and Stiles figured everything out. How can they NOT know what love is? Those questions that drive you insane, the overwhelming desire to see her again and again, the will to stretch out the moments spent with her, like there was no tomorrow... While I was watching the boys, I really wanted them to admit their feelings for each other. They looked adorable together, but, back then I thought that they were wasting their time on this odd silence. Now I understand what they were going through and even feel guilty for pressuring them. However, knowing the current state of things, the thoughts of me haven't crossed their minds in ages. Sunset. I quickly get dressed and run to the place where we arranged to meet. Lydia. She's there, waving her fragile hand at me and smiling like an angel. I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest, but I do my best to keep it together. I take her to a small gazebo near Hale's backyard. Its antiqueness is toned down by ivy and various flowers growing on it. The last sun rays give them a tender glow. We sit in front of each other and I ask Allison to close her eyes. As I carefully put drinks and food on a table in the center of the gazebo, I ask her to stretch out her arm. Then, I put a bracelet with black roses on Argent's wrist. "Open up." - I say, caressing her hand. The girl's brown eyes are glowing and she thanks me for the present. Whoa.. She sounds like a pixie. I'd listen to her voice every day... "What was it?" - Allison asks, confronting me about the kiss during the roleplay. A cold shiver runs down my spine, but in a good way. I feel completely defenseless, so I confess my feelings for her. She smiles and then, removing her bangs from my face, says: "Kiss me." I come closer to Argent and I feel a floral scent in the air. Once again, I'm reminded how magical her kisses are(just like her lips, as a matter of fact). Allison laughs and offers me to look at the starry sky. We come out of the gazebo and sit on a bench located in the middle of the forest. The sky looks like a dark blue veil with a violetish shade, covered in glittery stars. The chirping of the birds seems to awaken mischief in Allison. I sit on Argent's knees and she starts playing with my curls, laughing. At the sight of a shooting star, we instantly get up and the girl whispers: "Make a wish." I kiss her again in response and reply: "I think you know what the wish is." We make a deal to meet in the park and, after blowing each other kisses, we part ways. She actually likes me.. I can't believe that our feelings are mutual.


	12. 12

Derek.

I'm not going to deny that people may assume that I'm opposed to such relationships. But no one knows that I'm opposed to a completely different issue. After all, Stiles and I had a thing for each other, just like the one he has with Scott. So it would've been hypocritical of me to be homophobic. Besides, I hate homophobes more than they hate queer people. Despite our condescending views on so-called "normal" people, we were always capable of understanding that love is beautiful and essential in all of its shapes and sizes. No wonder McCall and Stilinski think that they fully understand each other. This guy never had a neutral way of seeing the world. He never plays by the rules and he doesn't bother much about the possible consequences. Stiles always says what's on his mind. The latter is my thing as well.  
Though people love coming up with fake collisions and disputes between our subcultures, they're not as dramatic as they're shown. Those people are a lot more discreet and adequate. We wouldn't rip each other's throats off, but we'd have them get the message that romance may happen only due to chemistry taking over our minds. We can be friends, no denying that. But the differences are so obvious that we won't be able to become one. It's like they always feel something new every day. It's like those people would even treat their backstabbers and haters with love and affection the same way they'd treat others. The only rational thing about them is their love for leading a healthy way of life. The rest seems so poser-like and attention seeking that I'd be willing to move to a forest so that I'd never have to hear their loud voices and see the blindingly bright colors of some of their clothes.   
But I don't have a choice but to act neutral. Stiles, what the hell have you done?! Not only do they have the nerve to visit me as frequently as if I'm their relative, but also they won't stop smiling at me. As if those kids don't know that roleplay is more than enough for me to handle already. Do they know what I think of them? If they do, are they pretending like they don't know? I guess they don't, for they're not allowed to lie. as Stiles explained to me.  
Am I being too prejudiced towards them? I highly doubt that. I don't like them at all. It's a shame they don't get it, but it's their problem. I don't want to change my mind about them.   
My phone rings. Why do I have their leader's number in my contacts? I pick it up and hear her voice. Allison instantly calms me down and says that she needs to talk to me about something important.


	13. 13

Scott.

Everything seemed fine earlier. Things were going so well, that I was calm and had faith in the future. Time to be a bit more specific.

Malia started getting herself involved in the goth subculture lately. That's why I'm not surprised when I see her with Stiles. Derek would never take interest in any one of us, Lydia and Allison are being busy lovebirds all the time, Jackson is always by himself. Kira is too shy to talk to any outsiders or strangers, even if the conversation is not being kept up by her. He's Tate's only hope, so I just can't jump into conclusions.  
Stupid, stupid Scott. Malia trips and nearly falls in front of me and Stiles catches her, as if he's Prince freaking Charming. They freeze, but I'm not OK with what I see, for it looks like they're dancing tango(even though they aren't). Or waltzing. I don't know what they're into. I hear the guy's nervous laughter and I lose my mind. He had the SAME SENTIMENTS when he first saw me. The same awkwardness and muttering.. Damnit! What is Stiles thinking? Then, they start discussing literature and music, like nothing happened. What was it? Paranoid thoughts get into my head and I get so alarmed, that I try to distract myself with a Tim Burton movie.  
It doesn't help much. I come inside the house, sneaking around like a rat. Stiles and Malia act like I'm not around. I'm too far away from them to get caught. But they laugh and I begin to lose my mind. Is Stilinski into her? I follow the two folks, but I hate what I see more and more with every second. I get the desire to punch the guy in the face, for he's completely out of control. Too many weird ideas are in my head, and this makes me feel very unsettled.  
They're in his room, for this is the only place with the right music and movies for the people of their kind. He never lets anyone in unless it's urgent. Or... I run away, no longer caring about them hearing me. I hear Stilinski and Tate call out my name. But then they're silent. These idiots must be kissing right now.  
A tall, well-built man blocks my way. Judging by his narcissistic and prepared vibes, he wants something from me. But I have no idea what exactly. Jackson Whittemore never talks to others, but he has reasons different from Derek's. Why does he want to talk to me so badly?  
"Meet you on Monday. At night. So that no one would hear us. I must tell you something. Don't play coy with me, I know what's going on and you don't."  
I nod and then leave.


	14. 14

Lydia.

Scott and Stiles are no longer OK with each other. What the hell is going on? Valentine's Day formal is coming soon! Good thing Allison and I are doing just fine. The disadvantage of being friends with a person, who has an SO is that if that person got into a fight with their partner, everyone gets the beating. Either straight up, or vaguely, aggression will spread like a disease. Stiles knows that Derek would never listen to him and Jackson is too self-involved to care about others. Malia has never dated anyone, but she would at least try to something. Alas, the girl assumes that her character is too big a burden for others to deal with it, so she never lets friendship become something greater than that. Alas, Scott doesn't get it, and, as a result, I don't see him that much.   
I need to talk to him. I go to the second floor and knock on the door to his room. "You may come in." - Stilinski says indifferently. Things are worse than I thought. He's not reading anything, he's not listening to music. The guy is just lying on the bed like a corpse with an angry look on his face. There are pictures of Scott and Stiles on it, but they're crumpled. It feels like he wanted to rip the photos into shreads, but he'd never have the guts. I come to the guy and ask for his permission to sit next to him. He nods and I hug him.   
"Don't you think that you can still make it up to each other?" - I ask, rubbing his head(it relaxes Stiles).   
"If you can find a way to help him read my mind, perhaps. I miss him, but at the same time, I can't stand the sight of this jerk anymore." - Stiles grins, frowning.  
"Have you tried talking to him?" - I ask, already knowing what he would say. Stiles tries to say something edgy, but then realizes that he did mess up. I figure out that Stilinski never thought of things that way. He hugs me, thanks me and then leaves.


	15. 15

Allison.

I have to do something in order to make things right for Scott and Stiles. The boy has gotten quite gloomy and very agressive at the same time. Lydia told me that Stiles is acting the same way lately, but Stilinski started acting like Derek: anger, pushing people away and so on. I decide to arrange a meeting for them.   
Luckily for me, McCall doesn't go too far away when he's mad at someone. The guy is sitting under the tree and writing a poem, singing along to Misery Business. I sit next to me and smile, talking about topics that have nothing to do with Stiles. So that later HE would start talking about his boyfriend. Ignoring We Are So Last Year playing on his phone and putting away his notebook for poetry, he actively keeps up the conversation. But I don't have the guts to fool him for so long, so I switch to the topic that bothers the both of us.  
Scott tries to ditch the discussion, but I know him too well to fall for his tricks. "If things were OK, you wouldn't have been listening to Lying Is The Most Fun and you wouldn't have cursed heavens every time you think of him. I'm worried about you guys." - I note and the guy's unable to deny it. It's better not to mention Valentine's Day formal, for I already hit him where it hurts most.  
He nods and then puts the notebook and the pen in his black-and-violet backpack, turns off his smartphone and visits Stiles with me by his side. I try to calm Scott down, cracking a couple of jokes about Jack Skellington. I hug and smile at McCall.  
But I hear a deep breath and I understand that the drama is getting worse because of me. "Allison, go." - Scott says, completely enraged. And I run as far away from them as possible, not knowing what to do next.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" - a familiar voice yells. I help Lydia get up and she sighs and says: "Allison, what have you done?!" We leave, for it's time to prepare the hall for the formal. Time is running out. The day is a few weeks away, but they're not in the mood to make it up to each other.


	16. 16

Scott.

I knew that I shouldn't have talked about it. But, from the looks of it, Argent sincerely believed that it would improve things. Alas, Stiles doesn't want to listen to me. On top of that, I don't want to fill my head with his excuses.  
"Maybe you had something with her, how do I know?! Why are you being such a hypocrite, Brown Eyes?! Did you want to get back together with her? Figures." - Stilinski yells, though I'm naively trying to tell him the truth.  
Then I feel triggered.  
"Brown Eyes".. That was my nickname. Allison's mom used to call me that when Allison and I were dating. There was a time when my ex wasn't an emo girl. She was an ordinary girl, just like the ones I see every day. I met her back in the park where we usually get together.  
It was fall. It was raining a bit. The whisper of the falling leaves warmed my heart, making the world around me look romantic. There were lots of folks in the park, but it's like they didn't exist to me.   
I saw a young girl shivering, like a wet kitten. I guess she was also appreciating nature, just like me. But things didn't turn out the way the brunette planned. I guess that's what got me to like her. I gave the girl my hoodie and she asked: "Aren't you afraid of getting sick? It's not summer anymore and the sun is not actually fulfilling its duties." I embraced her and said: "The main thing is for YOU to not get sick. I love fall so much that the cold doesn't bother me at all." We introduced ourselves to each other and I asked her out on a date in this very park. This is why this place means so much to me. I guess, Allison loves it, too.  
I remember the first day when Argent decided to become emo. I didn't mind and I was happy to help. Besides, I ended up having the same habit I tend to demonstrate in front of Stiles: I'd always remove the fringe from my face so that I'd see Allison's magnificent brown eyes. I have the same eye color(and so does Stilinski), but there's something extraordinary about brown-eyed people.. I remember how merry she was when she made her first emo hairstyle and put on her first tutu(she's obsessed with them since then).  
Then, I met Argent's parents. Her father was somewhat fine with me, in spite of my oddities. Mrs Argent was friendly to me, but, as it turned out, there was a lot of sarcasm and unkind thoughts behind her pleasant conduct. She started hating me from the moment I had a fight with her daughter. That was the moment when Victoria told me that she couldn't stand me. As I figured out later, Victoria Argent wanted me to break up with her. She did whatever it took her and got what she wanted. But I'm still Allison's best friend, no matter what.  
"OK and what about you and Malia? Are YOU TWO dating? Why couldn't you tell her that you're taken?" - I say, distracting Stiles from my disappointed expression.   
"Yes, I dated her. You like girls, too. Why are you so surprised?" - he admits(as I later found out, he knew Malia before he saw her at the first Emo gathering with Allison).  
\- Even though she likes me, I think she's into someone else. I'm certain she's over me.  
\- Stop lying to me. Jackson told me everything. I bet he's right.  
\- YOU TALKED TO JACKSON?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!  
\- Wow, trust issues. How about not messing with my life?  
\- He's a narcissist. Don't you know that? He's not to be trusted!  
\- You had the same reaction when you met me!  
\- It's different.  
\- What do you mean by that? You know, it would've been better if we never met.  
\- Exactly. Derek was right.  
We part ways and I'm completely broken. Things ended before they could evolve into something magical. I guess we're too different. Maybe there's a point in our disgust. Well, I'm gonna miss him. I'll leave Beacon Hills, start over. But I WILL go to that formal. So that we'd break up the right way, not like two kids in a sand pit. I want the end to be more mature than that.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles.

Things are coming to an end, before they could even begin properly. Valentine's Day formal is coming up and I'm breaking up with Scott. Inappropriate, but there's nothing I can do. Although I don't want to admit it, I've done a lot of messed up things, but his mistakes are a lot worse.  
How stupid of you, Scott McCall! You think that emotions will solve everything, but you need to be rational sometimes. We're breaking up soon and, trust me, there's a certain amount of your fault in what happened. Discussing other people with Jackson is just like asking for a stranger's opinion on your personal life. He doesn't care what his actions will lead to. Besides, there's a chance we were getting on his nerves, so this must be the reason why he did what he did. Whittemore cares for no one but himself.  
I'm supposed to be happy, for Allison rented a hall for the event, so that Scott and I could waltz around and do our thing. But, alas, after I found out that Scott and Argent dated, I can't stand even her laughter and I don't want to see her, though her smile sure is neat. To be sincere, the hall looks great. The black and red walls are decorated by pictures that depict scenes from famous vampire novels. There are columns shaped as vampires and werewolves around the hall. They look mesmerizing, in spite of their ravenous faces. The floor is decorated by a red carpet, its softness relaxing anyone who'd set foot on it. The frames of big windows are decorated by bats and gargoyles. Four pots with black and red flowers decorate each corner of the place.  
I get my phone out of my pocket and see pictures of myself and Scott together. My heart starts bleeding and I get the overwhelming urge to call him and try to fix things. But I don't have the guts. Both of my ex-boyfriends were like yin and yang. Derek was very mysterious, and, at the same time, it was obvious that he felt safe when he was alone. Especially after a lot of his family members died in the fire. Sometimes, this relationship didn't feel real, for Hale always seemed colder than ice itself. It felt like he was doing me a favor by dating me. But I don't need such games. I want some certainty, for, at times, I have no idea what others want from me. I liked Lydia a lot, but she made it very clear that she's better off alone. Sometimes, she'd date Jackson, but he got annoyed by her lies and he decided to be the only person who'd appreciate him. Whittemore broke up with Martin, hurting her sense of pride. Afterwards, Lydia would expose her anger towards others,  
Scott and I were too different. I guess Hale was right: even friendship is impossible between such different subcultures. Alas, the idyllic atmosphere was blinding me. But our dispute helped me see the truth.  
Allison sits next to me. I guess, she wants to talk. But I don't want to talk to his ex. I interrupt her, giving Argent a heads-up. Without trying to argue, the girl leaves.  
Malia appears, wanting to know our opinion on the transformation. Allison is left speechless. Tate changed from a feisty kid with a wild obsession with neon into a calm young woman with a rational mindset and an affection for the kind of suits that would make Dracula jealous. I joke about her getting up from the coffin and she responds by saying that I don't look deadly enough. I guess, every alternative is bound to be at least slightly sarcastic and born with a wicked tongue.  
Damned Valentine's Day is close. It's time to get ready for the hardest day ever and get some sleep before it.


	18. Chapter 18

Allison.

"From what I see, you couldn't help them make it up to each other, could you?" - Lydia asks, looking at me with a despising stare.  
"No. I only made things worse." - I confess, trying not to look back at her.  
"Allison, the formal's starting in a few hours. What will happen when they'll see each other? They're gonna start so much drama, that we'll all lose our freaking minds." - Martin says, fixing the red curtains that cover up the way to the balcony.  
It's too late to solve their issues. They don't want to see each other. Scott admitted that he dated me and now Stiles is completely outraged. The same may happen if McCall ever sees Lydia. But she doesn't want to help them stop fighting, for she thinks it's a waste of time. Scott is starting to isolate himself from others. Every time I see him, he's always writing something and throws away the results. He doesn't talk to anyone during the gatherings. The breakup is damaging McCall. The most terrifying part is that his patience is thin and yesterday, he admitted that he wanted to leave Beacon Hills. If Lydia ever finds out about this, she'll kill me.  
"Well, you had a chance to make things right and you failed. I guess you'll do the same thing with ours, am I right?" - Martin growls and leaves.   
I chase her and she stops on her way to the house where the hall is situated. Lydia frowns and turns away, crossing her arms. I come to Martin and caress her head. "Hush, hush.." - I whisper and kiss her on the cheek. - "The same won't happen to us, I promise." Lydia looks me right in the eye and sarcastically replies: "I guess you almost consoled me." I hug her and ask her to not worry. At the sense of the smell of lavender, I relax and the kisses become longer and longer. Martin almost loses focus, but then she shrugs me and says: "Less childish games, more business. We need to clean up the hall, haven't you forgotten?" I shake my head and then we go inside.   
There's nothing worse than friendship between four bisexuals who are dating. The moment one of them is in a fight with his or her SO, the other couple becomes a reason for one's jealousy and another cause for the possible breakup. Even when you try to fix everything, one may assume that one of their SO is cheating on him/her with you. And the other couple(Lydia and me) have to worry about them and pay for the accidental damage. Although Lydia doesn't show it, she actually does care about the boys. Especially Stiles. Martin told me she liked him, but she still loved me. Thankfully, we are in the right state of mind to never argue or feel jealous. But what will Stiles do when Scott will leave Beacon Hills? Will we see his friends or will Derek cut all cords?  
Derek's distrust is valid. We're used to explicitly showing what we feel. We never lie and we're always positive, regardless of the vibes our music may demonstrate. Due to those reasons we resemble children and Goths seem very mysterious.  
I guess I can only hope that their breakup won't affect me and Lydia. I don't want the same thing to happen to us.  
Midnight. Soon, Scott and Stiles will meet face to face and break up right in front of us. And McCall will leave and never come back. A cold shiver is torturing me every time the clock chimes...


	19. 19

Scott.

I don't want to attend the ball, but I'd hate to disappoint Allison with my absence. Lydia and her have been working so hard on decorating the rented hall for the holiday, that it would be inappropriate of me to not come. I have a gut feeling that Stiles will be here, too, and I tremble, remembering our last fight.  
I know I can't stay in this city any longer. Everything reminds me of him and I can't help but wonder about what places we could've been to if it weren't for the upcoming breakup. I want us to part ways in a more peaceful and calm manner. For I still value the time we spent together and I don't want our last memories to be upsetting. I haven't decided where I'd go if I leave Beacon Hills.  
Allison did a great job, by the way. Everyone's dancing to the beat of well-known emo, punk and goth rock hits. But the lyrics are related to romance. Violet lighting draws attention to Stiles and I start to shiver at the very sight of the guy. Someone accidentally turned on I Don't Love You, which complicates things a lot.  
He stands before me, crossing his arms on his chest. Avoiding my upset expression, he indifferently asks me about the reason of my being here. I reply: "I'm here to say goodbye. I don't want things to end in such a messy way." This pisses him off, and Stilinski starts yelling and actively making gestures with his hands: "My, oh, my! It turns out you can break up in a peaceful way.. Why didn't I think of that? Oh, yes, maybe because it's NOT a peaceful event?"  
I start making excuses and Stilinski can see it very clearly. Barely being able to hold his anger back, Stiles mutters: "Shut the hell up, McCall. You could've come to your senses at least once. Then we wouldn't have had those issues in the first place. Derek was right: it's impossible to have anything to do with you." I get mad as well and Stilinski can already sense that I'm jealous. "See?" - he says. - "This is what I mean. Goodbye, Scott. I don't want to see you anymore." I warn him that he actually won't. The boy is puzzled, but, from the looks of it, he saw it coming. "You know, if I wanted some drama in my life, I'd have watched Dracula. This is the real world, Scott. And you don't happen to be a part of it. Don't bother me anymore, I beg you." - Stiles replies without the slightest hint of emotion.  
He's right. You can't breakup peacefully and quietly. Since I'm focused on my feelings, I'm capable of ruining things. We certainly are very different. I turn around, hoping that he'd look at me for the last time. Stiles does, but I don't see anything on his expression besides indifference with a hint of sadness. I guess, he got prepared for it, so that's why he's more or less fine with everything, as opposed to my reactions.  
I slowly make my way to the exit, but he doesn't look my way anymore and he's not trying to stop me. It's time to leave...


	20. 20

"That's it. I'm done with you two." - Lydia growls and pulls me by the ear. - "I'm sick of this drama, so get back together and make it up to each other. I'd rather see this on TV. I don't need all that senseless yelling in real life."  
What about Jackson? Why did he act like that? Suddenly, I see him pull Stiles by his black shirt and take him to me. "Honestly, I was sort of pleased when I didn't have to see your love-shmove, but I can't take it anymore. I hope you'll be able to talk to each other properly this time." - he says and leaves with Ethan, holding him by the hand.  
Then, I realize something. He was jealous. He already had a crush on someone, but he didn't know how to get Ethan's attention. In addition to all of this, Whittemore wasn't sure that Aiden's brother would trust a guy who used to date a girl. But Ethan turned out to be very tolerant, and now they're dancing and enjoying their relationship. It's time for me and Stiles to come back to this sort of perfection.

Stiles.

What are they planning? Why did Jackson take me to Scott? He broke us up! After seeing him kiss Ethan, everything starts to make sense to me. Obviously, such a narcissistic bastard like him hates seeing someone have something that he doesn't. The guy wanted us to lose everything Scott and I shared, but, after getting what he wanted, he is getting us back together. Alright, McCall, what are you going to say to me?  
"Forgive me. I really am guilty." - he says, rubbing my head.  
Dammit, he knows I like it when he does that! Scott is such a witty rascal! It calms me down, but I'm still trying to keep my mind clear. The guy says that I have beautiful eyes. Great.. I hope he can't see that I'm blushing and feeling awkward, just like on the day of our first date.  
"You look like Jack Skellington." - McCall says, kissing me.  
I feel that pleasant pine tree scent again. Constant gatherings in the park seem to be doing their thing.  
"What about your things? What about the departure?" - I ask, sincerely worrying about our future.  
"Screw the departure! Besides, I didn't take suitcases." - Scott laughs and kisses me again.  
"You know how to please me." - I admit, playing with his black hair.  
"Well, emotions ARE my thing. You know that I'm.." - he tries to say, but I interrupt him.  
"Shut up and dance with me." - I say, abrupting his speech and we go further into the hall.  
As it turns out, everything can be fixed. And one can find common ground with anyone, determination is the only thing that's required. As opposed to common opinions, goths and emos do flock together. We sure as hell do. Allison and Lydia became an excellent couple, though they're from different subcultures. Same thing happened to Malia and Kira(although Malia found herself in the goth subculture, there's still something emo about her). They smile at us, as they kiss and dance, and wish us good luck.  
Love Like Winter starts playing, and I take his hand and start helping him with the movements. Grace is not our quality, so we fall down. As we help each other stand up, we laugh and kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
